


That's What Friends Are For

by nerdfighter721



Series: Adventures of Ned Leed's Hoodies [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: Peter knows he can always count on Ned to be by his side, even if he forgets that they were supposed to hang out.





	That's What Friends Are For

Peter climbed into his bedroom window, it was nearly four in the morning and he had to be quiet if he didn’t want Aunt May to hear him coming in. He knew she would have to be up in a couple of hours to get ready for work, and Peter didn’t want to be the reason she missed a few precious hours of sleep. When he landed down on his floor, Peter flexed his arm, “How bad is my arm?” He could feel slight pain from the movement, but nothing he couldn’t deal with on his own.

“Minor bruising. With your enhanced healing, I calculate that it should be gone after a good night's rest.”

“Cool,” Peter nodded, “Thanks Karen.”

“You’re welcome, Peter.” Karen responded, before Peter released the skin-tightness of the suit and took it off. He changed into some night clothes before flopping into bed and crashing, as much as he knew he should shower, the bathroom was too close to May’s bedroom for him to chance waking her up.

That night, Peter was granted a very rare night of dreamless sleep, he had been so out of it, though, he didn’t even realize when his Aunt popped her head into his bedroom on her way to work to say goodbye. Peter didn’t wake up, in fact, until his phone started ringing.

He was confused at first, he thought it was his school alarm going off, before he realized that the noise wasn’t giving him a drowning feeling like the alarm usually did. Bleary, he grabbed at his phone - which he knew had been on  _ silent _ \- and saw Ned’s face popping up, “Hellu?” Peter mumbled, rubbing at his face.

“Rough night?” Ned asked in form of greeting.

“Hmm? Yeah.” Peter yawned, trying to get himself to wake up more, “Whassup?”

“I’m outside your apartment,” Ned sounded like he was trying not to laugh, “We were going to hang out today.”

It took Peter’s sleepy brain a second longer before he realized what Ned said, “Shit! Sorry!” He kicked his blankets out from around his legs, tossing his phone aside, and ran towards the apartment door, opening it to show a laughing Ned, “I’m so sorry, Ned!”

Ned shook his head as he laughed, walking into the room and putting down the phone, “You’re fine, Peter. Out late patrolling?” He asked when Peter pulled the door closed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Peter responded, looking down.

“It’s okay,” He said again, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “I wasn’t waiting outside long, it’s fine.”

Peter shook his head, his body was finally waking up and he realized how  _ gross _ he felt, “It was busy, last night. I need to go take a shower, I didn’t want to wake Aunt May when I got in.”

“Go on,” Ned pushed him towards the restroom, “I’ll be in your room if you need me.”

Grabbing clothes to change into, Peter jumped into the shower and when he came out - now dressed in some jeans and an over-sized hoodie over some punny t-shirt, he found Ned spread out across his bed, scrolling through something on his laptop. When he heard the door shut, Ned started talking, “Looks like Mr. Stark upgraded your-” He stopped when he looked over at Peter and laughed, “That’s my hoodie.”

Flapping his arms so the sleeves hid his hands, he hugged his arms to his chest, “Not anymore. It’s mine now.”

“How did you even  _ get _ that one? I know I’ve let you borrow some of mine, but not that one of them.”

Peter grinned and flopped himself down on the bed - if he happened to half be laying on Ned, well it didn’t really matter, he only made sure not to damage the laptop, “Stole it last time I was over.” 

Ned rolled his eyes, adjusting himself under where Peter’s legs were draped on top of him, “At least you admit that you’re a thief.”

“I like your hoodies, they’re always so weirdly soft,” Peter commented, wiggling to look at the computer screen and changed topics, “So what about Mr. Stark?”

“Not a good enough reason to steal my clothes,” Ned muttered before gesturing to the computer screen, “It looks like he ran an update on your suit this morning.”

Peter hummed, “Anything interesting?”

“He can’t really do anything _ massive _ without having the suit present,” Ned scrolled down before he caught sight of a comment and snorted. 

Peter tried to figure out what was so funny, but it was a lot of lines of code that were showing and he wasn’t sure where to look, “What?”

Ned shook his head, the smile not going away, “Mr. Stark can’t run anything  _ massive _ , but he can leave passive aggressive notes to me.” He highlighted a line of code for Peter to focus on as he read it, “ _ Guy in the chair, I know you’re reading this, even though I said to keep your paws off Spideys suit. Since you’re here, feel free to check through the small updates and tell Spidey to stop by this weekend for the bi weekly suit check up _ .”

“I need you as my guy in the chair!” Peter defended, as he had when Mr. Stark had scolded him the first time, “So you need the access!”

Laughing, Ned continued scrolling to see if he saw anything of interest, “He clearly doesn’t mind me looking around, the security he’s since added since the first time has been children's play. I would expect better from  _ The _ Tony Stark if he didn’t actually want me doing this.”

“To think, you still can’t even talk to him without freaking out, but you just laugh at these notes!” Peter gestured to the computer as Ned types something in really quick.

“Different things,” Ned shrugged, “I can pretend  _ this _ ,” He vaguely waved to the computer, “Is just some random- seeing him in  _ person _ .  _ Insanity _ .” Sighing, Ned clicked the update button, “He missed an ampersand, it was at least five fail safes in, so it wouldn’t matter that much, but you can never be too careful.” He explained to Peter.

“Do you realize how much you sound like Mr. Stark right now?”

Even with his darker complexion, Peter could see Ned blush, “Oh shut up.”

Peter chuckled, “So, other than passive aggressive comments and a missing ampersand, nothing new?”

“Nah,” Ned responded, “Besides that he wants you to meet up this weekend.”

“I’ll let him know I’ll be there,” Peter said, grabbing his phone and realizing that it  _ was _ still on silent, “Wait, how’d you make my phone ring?”

Ned grinned, “Guy in the chair.”

“Okay, now you really  _ are _ just like Mr. Stark.” Peter responded, pulling up said mentors contact and shooting him a text.

**Peter:** afternoon mr. stark. ned just let me know and yeah I can meet this weekend for suit upgrades

**Mr. Stark:** Every time I hope he finally stopped digging through the suit and every time I am disappointed.

**Peter:** 😂😂😂

**Mr. Stark:** Happy will be by to get you Saturday at noon.

Peter repeated the text messages to Ned, and he laughed, “Again, if he really wanted me out of the suit, he would use better firewalls.”

“Want to tell that to him yourself?” Peter grinned.

“No, absolutely not.” Ned shook his head as the suit finished the tiny update and closed off everything before shutting the laptop, “I can’t tell  _ Tony Stark _ that he is using shitty security measures. The only reason I can get into the suit as easily as I can is because I have the  _ suit _ here.  _ Also _ ,” He added gesturing to Peter, “I have the  _ actual Spider-Man _ here, so it helps.”

Peter laughed, pulling his hands free of the hoodie as he grabbed for Ned’s laptop to power up Netflix, “What if I promised to give you back this,” He pulled at the hoodie, “in exchange for meeting with Mr. Stark?”

“What about the rest of mine that you have?” Ned questioned, grinning.

Peter waved a hand, causing it to get hidden in the sleeve again, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ned gestured to Peter’s closet, “Pretty sure I can see at least four of my hoodies in there, Peter.”

“Those are mine now.” 

“Peter,” Ned sighed.

Peter put his head on Ned shoulder, his eyes becoming irresistibly puppy-like as he looked up at him, “Needddd!” He extended Ned’s name, “I can’t thermoregulate since the spider bite! I need nice warm jackets to keep my body temperature in a safe place!”

Ned rolled his eyes, although Peter already knew he won with his kicked puppy eyes, “Why do I hang out with you?”

Peter put the laptop on Ned’s lap as he curled into Ned, “Because you love me!”

“Unfortunately I do.” Ned muttered, before looking away from Peter and at the laptop, as the theme of The Office started playing. 

Curling into Ned a little more, Peter grinned, “Good, because I love you too.”

“Shut up and watch the show.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a weird little drabble, I've had it written for a while, I just wasn't quite sure what to do with it. So here it is now.


End file.
